


someone help me

by snailsarecewl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus is a good brother, Panic Attacks, Worry, five's not ok, help him, klaus is really good at helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsarecewl/pseuds/snailsarecewl
Summary: five has a panic attack and klaus helps





	someone help me

The first time five had a panic attack no one was around. The first time it happened he thought he was dying. He didn't, of course; he wasn't that lucky. It had been his first kill, five doesn't remember the name. He’d walked out of the motel and into his car. He couldn't breath he had felt as though there wasn’t enough air in the world to make his lungs stop aching. It had felt like an hour until he felt ok again.  
The second time he had one he was at home, He’d seen all his siblings and he felt so overwhelmed. He basically had to save the world by himself. He’d sat in his closet and let it pass.  
This time was his third time, klaus was here, sober and annoying. Five was sitting at the dining table when he felt it, the familiar ach, the shortness of breath and the feeling of total and utter despair. When Klaus said a joke to five and five said nothing klaus turned around to see a frozen five, eyes wide and chest rising every 30 second.  
“Hey, five? You ok.” Five said nothing, he didn’t even hear klaus at all. All five could hear was the pounding in his ears. Klaus moved beside his brother lifted his hand but remembered something his roommate told him in rehab, ask to touch someone when they get like this.  
“Five, can I give you a hug or rub your back?” Klaus knew how weird it sounded but he didn’t want to make five worse. Five nodded his head slightly, feeling tears fall from his eyes as he felt an arm around him. Five felt so small, so valuable, he hated it.  
“Shhhhhh its ok, let it out buddy.” Klaus said rubbing fives back. Five sobbed and gripped his brothers back. Sobbing into his chest, but The more five cried the worse he felt. Klaus felt five hug his tighter and cry harder.  
“Five I need you to breath, I need you to breath with me, ok?” Klaus said, he remembered the attacks his roomies have had, and the ones he's had. Five nodded taking short shallow breaths. Klaus took a deep breath followed by fives two shorter breaths, soon five was matching with klaus. Klaus felt the young boys grip soften as his breath slowed. Five felt tired, but a peaceful tired like when you’re in a forest and the winds blowing through the trees.

“Five you better?” Klaus asked, worry making his voice raise at the end.  
“I think so?” the answer was phrased more like a question, but Klaus took it.  
“Do you think you can walk one your own?”  
“You know I can teleport, right?” five ask words slurring a bit.  
“Five you don't think you should right now.” five looked like he was about to argue when he realized Klaus was right. Klaus helped five up and walked him to his bedroom, there Klaus help five into bed and sat on his bed.  
“Ya know, the last time I was here I literally came out of the closet.” Klaus said to really no one  
“Yeah, and then you and I went to that factory…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Is ben here.” Klaus looked at five shocked.

“I know you see him and talk to him.” Klaus must not be good at hiding it anymore.  
“Well he's not here right now, but i'm sure he's in the house somewhere.” five nodded and closed his eyes. Once Klaus was sure five was asleep he left the room to be greeted by his dead brother, ben.  
“How is he?”  
“He's fine, he just had a panic attack.”  
“Oof, that's not good. How bad?”  
“Not that bad I don’t think.” Klaus rounded the corner and reached his room followed by ben.  
“he's lucky you were there, I mean you’re probably the only one in this house thats 1. Had one and 2. Helped with one.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure” Klaus sat on the bed. “Luther's pretty messed up, so is Allison, Diego I don’t know.”  
“True but you know how to help with one.”  
“Yeah you’re right.” Klaus looked over at ben.  
“he's lucky you were there, I mean you’re probably the only one in this house thats had one"  
“Yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you ask me too?"  
“Because seeing your dead brother materialize in front of you while you’re freaking out, is not the best thing.”  
“You’re right.” Klaus then grabbed his headphones as ben brought out the book he always reads, and put them on drowning in the music.


End file.
